


Leap of Faith

by Mistresserin



Series: Comfort Series: Hugs & Blankies [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Protective Kara Danvers, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Build, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresserin/pseuds/Mistresserin
Summary: 'Lena looked up and tried to touch her, but Kara was already rustling away. Slowly, her hand fell limply to her side, regret fiercely gripping her soul. She knew Kara was right; she knew her adoptive mother was evil, a heartless woman that stopped at nothing to achieve her goals, but she also knew, if she ignored it now, it would come back with a vengeance, and coming from Lillian Luthor, it was bound to be devastating.'





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's chapter 1 of the 3rd installment of Hugs, Comfort and Blankies.  
> Hope you like it !

Lena was sitting at her desk, scribbling away on a report, the paper full of side notes written in red ink in Lena’s almost unreadable script. Lucky for her, Jesse had made a very serious commitment out of learning how to translate her handwriting before passing the reports to the appropriate departments.

Absently, she scratched behind an ear, a habit she unconsciously picked up from Kara, and spared a side glance at the pack of reports she had already revised since 8am, smiling fondly at the memory of that morning, before leaving for work.

Kara was always cuddlier in the morning, displaying a lazy streak that had surprised Lena, and that day had been no exception, with Kara grumbling about the ungodly hour she usually woke up and about being left alone in bed.

Lena had smiled fondly at her grumpy hero and kissed her goodbye, but not before making sure she was all snuggly in her comforter. Things had improved drastically since their vacation. Kara was so much more relaxed and sleeping much better. She still had nightmares, but Lena had taken J’onn’s advice and learned to sooth them even before the Kryptonian was fully awake, lulling her back to sleep by gently stroking her temple, while whispering quiet words of reassurance in Kryptonese she had learned from Kara’s AI mother. 

It did help that they made love on a regular basis. Kara always fell asleep shortly after, completely relaxed, her faint snores filling the room.

Lena laughed quietly to herself, a hand covering her eyes. It seemed Kara only snored after they made love, for some reason. It was endearing, really.

“Why are you laughing?”

Startled, Lena looked up from her papers at the sound of Kara’s voice, and smiled brightly at the beautiful reporter.

“Just something I remembered,” Lena said smoothly, while walking away from her chair, to greet her girlfriend. “Hi.”

Kara smiled down at her and kissed her gently, arms wrapping around her waist, while slowly leading her until they reached the couch. Carefully lowering her precious cargo down on the soft surface, Kara pinned her arms above her head, holding her secure with one hand, her eyes taking on a shade of blue Lena knew all too well.  
“Hi,” she mumbled, her free hand purposely roaming Lena’s side. “You’ve created a monster, miss Luthor,” she whispered in her hear. “I just can’t get enough of you.”  
Lena moaned, not expecting the gentle assault. Usually she was the one to initiate any intimacy between them, but it seemed Kara had something else in mind today.

“Kara… the door…”

“Already taken care of…” she mumbled,.

There wasn’t much talk after that.

##

Lena was leaning on the couch, a box of take away in one hand, and a happy little smile on her face. She had no idea what had possessed her always shy and often awkward girlfriend to ravish her in her office, in broad daylight, but she was not complaining.

“Not that I’m complaining, but… what’s gotten into you today?” Lena curiously watched her already blushing love.

Kara blushed fiercely and cleared her throat, refusing to look at what she was sure were amused green eyes.

She shrugged, picking on her food.

“I—hum… I don’t know,” she mumbled. “I missed you, I guess.”

But she did know. It was that deviously, sleek black dress that Lena was wearing today. It had always had an effect on her, but now she was finally able to do something about it, and when she realized Lena was leaving for work dressed like that… She blushed harder at the shameful thoughts she’d been entertaining all morning. Now, all she had to do was make sure Lena never found that out.

Lena laughed quietly and bit her lip, delighted. That was her girlfriend, the one she was coming to associate with the real Kara, who was both Supergirl and Kara Danvers and, at the same time, was neither. This unlikely mix of shy and sweet with self-confidence and mischief was so very appealing to Lena, and she was sure she would gladly spend a lifetime discovering every aspect of Kara’s personality.

“Honey, you just did unspeakable things to me. Is it really that hard to look at me?” Lena really couldn’t help herself but tweak her, just a little.

Kara adjusted her glasses and, bravely enough, looked up at her.

“Sorry, it’s just… I’ve never done anything like this before.” Kara did look a little worried. “Did I overstep?”

Lena took pity on her and grasped her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

“Sweetheart, you can ravish me anytime you feel like. You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“I surprised myself…” Kara mumbled, still slightly embarrassed by her behavior.

Lena chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, taking her time in savoring the tasty mouth.

“I love you, Kara, just the way you are. So very much.”

She felt as Kara melted into the kiss, a faint moan escaping her lips.

“You know, I have a board meeting in 40 minutes and I’m wondering how I’ll be able to be my cold, heartless self if I can’t wipe this silly grin off my face,” Lena said when she pulled away, returning to her lunch.

“Well, you could just try to be nice to them for a change and then they’ll freak out because they’ll think you’re up to something,” Kara said, ingeniously.

Lena laughed out loud.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, but those old sharks are too cunning to fall for that.” Lena took a few more bites of her food. “And they can play that kind of game a lot better than I do. They’re giving me gray hair before my time.”

“Well, then, since they are a band of old sharks, you could just imagine them toothless. Toothless old sharks.” And Kara proceeded to demonstrate.

Lena cackled, feeling utterly relaxed and faintly worried about her state of mind for the upcoming meeting.

“Stop it! You’re not helping!” Lena was still laughing at her adorably girlfriend’s antics. “Now, how will I face them with that mental image in my mind?”

Kara gave her a bright smile.

“Now you don’t have to worry about having a silly grin on your face.”

Lena chuckled, charmed. This side of Kara was just so delicious.

##

Later that day, Lena went straight from her office to Kara’s apartment, leaving L-Corp at an acceptable time, for a change.

“How was the meeting?” Kara asked, stopping her typing when Lena hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

“You are a bad influence, Kara Danvers, I’m sure I’ve said it before,” she said, resting her head against Kara’s.

Kara grinned and turned around in her embrace, to kiss her.

“You have,” she said, nibbling at her lower lip.

“I had the hardest time keeping up a straight face in that damn meeting and they were all giving me weird looks!” Lena cupped her face between her hands and pulled away slightly, so she could look at her. “You’re proving to be very dangerous to my reputation.”

Kara chuckled, immensely pleased that Lena wasn’t as stressed out as she usually was whenever she had board meetings. She would have to try her new trick again soon.

“Well, I made it a personal goal to have the world know the wonderful and beautiful person that I get to see every day, exactly as I see her,” Kara said softly.

Lena’s eyes softened. Kara’s undying faith in her still marveled her.

“I’m not sure it’s an achievable goal, love,” Lena said, quietly.

“Of course, it is, Lena, and it’s so easy, too. All I—"

Lena silenced her with a hungry kiss, climbing up to her lap when she heard the Kryptonian moan deep in her throat.

“Bedroom, now,” Lena growled in her ear, licking the said appendage with the tip of her tongue. She knew that this was one of Kara’s weak spots, another recent discovery, especially if she slipped her accent. “I need to get even with you and show you just how much I adore you.”

Kara gasped at the sensation and rushed to the bedroom, Lena securely held in her arms. She just hoped they hadn’t forgotten to charge the red sunlight simulator.

##

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony with a soft thud, a paper brown bag in one hand and a happy little smile on her lips. Lena had gotten her revenge, all right. They had made love all night long, well, up until the simulator’s battery ran out. She remembered fondly as Lena grumbled about having to replace the battery with a more durable one, first thing the next day. 

Lena sure had her number. She knew exactly how and where to touch and how much pressure to apply and… She sighed happily. Now was not the best time to dwell on such distracting thoughts. She couldn’t take long today, but she wanted to make sure that Lena had something nice and warm for lunch.

She peered inside with her x-ray vision to make sure Lena was alone, before letting herself in, just as Lena hung up her desk phone.

“Hey, love,” Kara greeted brightly, but her smile fell the moment she looked at Lena. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

Lena looked up from her phone to see Kara’s worried face. Without a word, Lena circled around her desk and let herself fall into the welcoming, strong arms of the Kryptonian.

“Honey?” Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Lena, resting her hand on the back of her head, as Lena buried her face in the curve of her neck, her other hand tenderly rubbing her back.

“My mother wants to see me…” Lena whispered against her neck, hot breath tickling her skin.

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. She often wondered how long it would take Lillian Luthor to rear her ugly head up again, especially now that they were together. It seemed word was slowly getting around. It was a miracle that they had managed to keep their relationship out of the media for this long. It was probably because they were still regarded as friends and there was nothing interesting about that.

Kara wrapped her cape around Lena, knowing that when Lena was like this, wrapping her in her cape made her feel safe and peaceful, usually soothing her stress away. 

“Did she say what she wants?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer. 

There was nothing that stressed Lena more than having to deal with her mother.

“She never does,” Lena mumbled, sighing in relief at the feel of the red fabric around her shoulders and back, securely held in Kara’s always warm arms. 

She had no idea when she started associating Supergirl’s cape with comfort and security, but Kara had caught on quickly and now wrapped it around her like a security blanket whenever she thought Lena might be feeling down. 

“She enjoys her little game of cat and mouse a little too much. She knows how much it still rattles me.”

Kara started rocking them gently, nuzzling her nose in Lena’s lose hair.

“I know its hard, but you should just try to ignore her. She’s locked up for a long time and she can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I whish I could do that, Kara. I really do.”

“Lena—”

“—She’s probably heard about us. She has eyes everywhere. I need to go there. I need to find out what she’s up to.”

Kara pursed her lips. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to talk Lena out of this, but she had to try.

“I really think you shouldn’t go. Just let her be; ignore her. If she has something important to say, she can say it to your lawyers.”

Lena shook her head and, regretfully, pushed herself away from the warmth of Kara’s arms.

“I have to go.” She repeated, resigned.

“I’ll go with you, then.” Kara tried to pull her back into her arms, but Lena stopped her.

“Kara, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but this is something that I need to do on my own,” Lena said, quietly. “Besides, I’m sure she has spies on the inside. If she knows that you’re there with me, she’ll clam up and it will be all for nothing.”

Kara started pacing, a hand lightly scratching her forehead, between her eyes. She did that whenever she was feeling frustrated about something. Lena briefly mused about when had she started to notice and memorize these little quirks of hers.

“I don’t like it,” Kara grumbled, unhappy. “I don’t like it at all. This feels like a trap of some sort.” Kara stopped pacing in front of her girlfriend. “I have a bad feeling about this, Lena.”

Lena sighed and touched her face lovingly.

“I have to, Kara.” Lena gave her a sad smile, because she could see the storm brewing in those always peaceful blue eyes. “And you’re forgetting I always have a security team with me when you’re not around.”

Kara’s lips were set in a thin line.

“You’re not being convincing, Lena. You shouldn’t go there alone. You shouldn’t go there at all.” Kara closed the distance between them, cupping her face between her hands, her eyes pleading. “Please, Lena.”

Lena closed her eyes. She really, really hated to say no to Kara, and she almost caved in, but her mind was made up and she would visit her mother and find out whatever it was that she was up to, and then she would instruct her lawyer to cease all communication with her. If she didn’t go now, it would gnaw at her until she did, so she might as well get it over with.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and shook her head, staring at her hands. She didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in those beautiful sky-blue eyes; disappointment in her.

Kara dropped her hands, letting them sag by her sides, staring at the bent head in front of her. She swallowed, unsure of what to say.

It was Lena’s decision and she had to respect it, but how could she make her understand that she had a feeling that was viciously roiling in her guts? How could she make her understand that going there was asking for trouble?

“I brought you lunch,” she said softly and kissed her head. “Make sure you eat.”

Lena looked up and tried to touch her, but Kara was already rustling away. Slowly, her hand fell limply to her side, regret fiercely gripping her soul. She knew Kara was right; she knew her adoptive mother was evil, a heartless woman that stopped at nothing to achieve her goals, but she also knew, if she ignored it now, it would come back with a vengeance, and coming from Lillian Luthor, it was bound to be devastating.

Lena slowly walked to her desk and punched a number on her phone.

“Jerry, make the arrangements for an hour from now.” She hung up before he could reply. She then punched a single number.

_“Yes, miss Luthor?”_

“Jesse, call Carlos and tell him I’ll need him in an hour.”

There was a slight hesitation.

_“You gave Carlos the day off, miss Luthor, remember? He asked you two weeks ago, because today his son has an important game at school.”_

Lena closed her eyes and rubbed them forcibly, feeling a headache brewing. Today was not going well.

“You’re right, Jesse, I forgot. I’m sorry.”

_“Would you like me to send for a town car?”_

“No.” Lena sighed heavily. Driving always helped her calm her nerves. “Have someone prepare my car. I’ll drive myself.”

Another hesitation.

_“Yes, miss Luthor.”_

Lena hung up and drummed her perfectly manicured nails on her desk, while staring at her phone. Gathering her courage, she picked it up and texted Kara.

Lena Luthor 13:39: I know you’re disappointed in me and I do understand why you’re worried, but Kara, this is something that I need to do and I’m really hoping I can count on your shoulder to cry on later. Please, don’t be mad. 

Lena exhaled heavily.

Kara Danvers 13:40: I’m not mad and I can never be disappointed in you, Lena. 

Kara Danvers 13:40: I just wanted to make you understand that you don’t have to do this by yourself. You’re not alone anymore. You have friends and more importantly, you have me. 

Kara Danvers 13:41: I do wish you would let me go with you, but I respect your decision and no matter what, I’ll always be here for you.

Kara Danvers 13:41: With blanky and pizza, and hot chocolate. And sappy movies.

Lena read the messages twice, a quivering smile on her lips. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful person in her life?

Lena Luthor 13:44: You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, miss Danvers.

Kara Danvers 13:44: I love you, very, very much.

Lena Luthor 13:45: I love you too.

Feeling a little better, Lena glanced at the brown paper bag resting on her desk. She might as well have lunch before Kara had something else to be mad about.

##

National City,  
High Security Penitentiary,

 

After going through the normal procedures of signing in as a visitor and having to go through a metal detector, and bag inspection, Lena was escorted through a maze of corridors to the visitor’s room, by a sour looking guard. She swore she could hear his thoughts about how she should be locked up with the rest of her family. Or maybe it was her natural Luthor paranoia running wild again, but the look full of contempt he kept sending her way sure confirmed her paranoia was not misplaced at all.

“Happy reunion,” he grumbled sarcastically, locking the door behind him.

“Not very polite, are they?”

Lena stared at her mother and allowed a smirk to emerge as she sat down, musing how different Lillian Luthor looked without her power suit and impeccable hairdo. That, however, did not diminish the imposing and cold presence that she always associated with her adoptive mother.

“They’re not supposed to,” Lena replied, schooling her features, her voice strong.

Lillian gave her a sardonic smile.

“This constant need of yours to defend the underdog makes you weak, Lena.”

But Lena didn’t take the bite, concentrating instead in Kara’s still lingering perfume in her clothes, to help ground her mind.

“Why am I here, mother?” she asked, both eyebrows raised. “Please, make it quick, I’m a very busy woman.”

Lillian just kept smiling at her, finding her bravado utterly amusing.

“I guess this is what happens when you start dating a superpowered alien; your confidence skyrockets and makes you think you can just dismiss your mother. It looks good on you, though.”

Lena’s jaw tensed just slightly.

“My love life is none of your concern. Is this why I’m here?”

The ever-observant Lillian Luthor knew she’d hit a nerve.

“No, that’s not why.” Lillian kept smiling at her. “I’ve heard of your little field trip to Ireland.”

Lena’s whole body tensed unconsciously, suddenly glad beyond measure that Kara wasn’t here with her. Of course, her mother would know about that. It seemed nothing escaped her attention, not even being lock up in a high security penitentiary. She probably had quite a few guards on her payroll already.

“I admit I have strong, mixed feelings about this.” Lillian went on, pretending not to notice how tense Lena was. “The way you bent and manipulated those hold curmudgeons… Lionel would be proud of you. You proved you did learn something useful from us.”

Lena couldn’t stop the prickle of pride that swelled her heart at the prospect of her father being proud of her.

Lillian narrowed her eyes just slightly, a predatory glint lighting from within. The silly girl still craved approval and love. _Ah Lena, you’re lucky I’m stuck here, or I would squash you like a bug._

“That was a masterful powerplay, the way you simply cast your biggest opposition aside. Well played.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow at her, a little curious smile playing her lips.

“Your protégée, you mean? I’m starting to think you’re buttering me up, mother. I don’t think I’ve ever heard that many compliments from you in twenty years.” Lena’s smile turned complacent. “So, if you would just cut the chase and tell me what it is that you want from me this time.”

Lillian’s smile widened, just slightly. Well, maybe she didn’t crave that much approval after all. 

“I want nothing from you, really. Just wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true, if you had indeed fallen so far apart from your family values that you went all the way across the world to damage us even further.” Lillian leaned back against her chair, her bounded hands preventing her from crossing her arms. “And now I can see it’s all true.”

Lena snorted at that.

“Values? What values?”

“You of all people should be thankful for what you have, for what we did for you, but instead, you turned on us. What you did in Ireland was despicable.” Her voice was slipping from her friendly tone, becoming colder with each word. “Family should always come first to you.” 

Lena let out a mirthless laugh.

“That’s rich, coming from you. Oh, but wait! That’s right, I wasn’t really family, was I? Except that I was, and you knew it all along and it made you hate me even more.” Lena entwined her fingers and leaned on her elbows, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “The only values I ever learned in the Luthor’s household, mother, were that family should always be feared first. If there’s a knife in your back, look out for the closest family member.”

“You were always an ungrateful bastard.” Lillian sneered at her, her disdain for her finally glinting in her eyes. “You betrayed your family, your brother, for your alien bitch lover. You are a disgrace to this family and to our race.”

Lena’s eyes hardened dangerously.

##

National City,  
Somewhere in a deserted parking lot,

 

Kara touched down smoothly, standing next to Alex and the DEO’s strike team. She critically eyed the monstrous, slimy looking, purple alien in front of them, her hands fisted on her hips, in her trademark pose.

“So, what’ve we got?”

Alex consulted her tablet.

“I don’t think we’re yet familiar with this one. We’ve been tracking it since yesterday.” Alex sighed. “We’ve tried reasoning with it but it either doesn’t understand the language or it’s ignoring us, so…”

Kara grunted approvingly, nodding her head, pleased that she could finally vent some of her frustration.

“Good, I’ll start punching then.” Kara flexed her legs to take off, but Alex’s firm hold on her cape stopped her. “What?”

“You only want to punch first when something’s wrong.” Alex quirked an eyebrow at her. “Well?”

Kara sighed, unsure of how much to reveal to Alex, but if there was anyone that would give her an honest, if blunt opinion, it was her sister.  
“Lillian asked to see Lena,” she said, obviously frustrated. 

Alex frowned, letting go of Kara’s cape.

“Why?”

Kara shrugged.

“She didn’t say. She never does. She gets off in playing mind games with Lena,” Kara growled, her lips set in a thin line, obviously angry.

Alex’s eyes widened comically at her sister’s unusual choice of words. She cleared her throat.

“And she’s going?” but she already knew the answer because Kara was giving the alien an impatient look, unconsciously tapping her foot.

“Of course, she’s going! I tried to talk her out of it, but she never listens to me!” Kara pursed her lips, gesturing in exasperation. “She thinks Lillian’s up to something and that she needs to figure out what, and she stuck in that pretty head of hers that she has to do it alone.”

Alex winced; now she felt sorry for the alien.

“She listens to you all the time, Kara.” Alex defended Lena immediately, but it was true, Lena did listen to Kara’s opinion all the time, and she did take it under consideration, especially when it was alien related.

Kara gave her a sideways look.

“I think I liked you better when you two weren’t so chummy with each other.” Kara smirked to take the sting out of her words. She loved Alex and Lena’s bonding friendship, except when they decided to gang up on her – that wasn’t even remotely funny.

Alex chuckled and patted her shoulder, condescending.

“You know, you’re right to worry, but I do understand why Lena wants to do this on her own, because, let’s face it, Lillian is way too smart for her own good and she’s always, always up to something,” Alex said quietly. She did understand Lena. And Kara. “If I were her, I would try to get as much intel as I possibly could, and it will probably work a lot better if she’s alone.” 

Her eyes fell on the angry looking alien, roaring fiercely at the strike team trying to bring him down.

“You should probably give them a hand, Supergirl, before I have med-bay full again.”

Kara nodded.

“Lena’s security team still has DEO undercover agents, right?”

Alex nodded and watched as her sister took off, relief very much evident in her posture. Flying straight at the alien, with her hand closed in front of her, Kara didn’t stop until her fist was connecting with his slimy jaw, throwing him back several feet. The alien fell with a heavy thud, that caused a minor quake, but quickly scrambled back to his feet. She could tell Kara was pleased with this, because it would give her a good fight, and probably prevent her from flying straight to National City’s federal prison, to throttle Lillian Luthor for disrupting Lena’s peace of mind.

Her mind slipped back to Lena’s security team. What Kara didn’t know was that the security team was already fully DEO since their return from vacation, all agents handpicked by her, and Lena hadn’t been pleased with that.

_Lena just stared at the picture of the bloodied message on a wall, her face devoid of emotion._

_“Let him come,” was all she said, her voice carefully controlled._

_Alex shared a conspiratorial glance with J’onn. She could tell Lena was shaken, but she knew that Lena would not break, not in front of them anyway._

_“Lena,” Alex started._

_“I’m not afraid of him!” Lena cut her off, turning around to face them, a fire in her eyes that could rival Kara’s heat vision._

_“I know you’re not,” Alex said, soothingly. She was terrified and she knew it, “but we need to talk about getting you a security team.”_

_“I already have one,” Lena grumbled as she started pacing back and forth, her hand rubbing her eyes._

_“Not like the one you’re about to have.”_

_“What do y—” Lena read the answer in Alex’s eyes and stopped, pointing a finger at her, her green eyes uncompromising. “No.”_

_“Lena…”_

_“I said, no!”_

_J’onn crossed his arms over his chest and straightened to his full height._

_“Lena,” he rumbled, giving her a no-nonsense stare. “this is non-negotiable.”_

_Lena opened her mouth to argue, but J’onn merely raised an eyebrow at her and waited._

_Lena exhaled, frustrated._

_“Fine!” she grabbed her purse and left, the staccato sound of her stilettos, furiously clattering on the concrete floor, resounded loudly in the empty hall._

_Alex rolled her eyes, exasperated._

_“You really have to teach me that eyebrow trick!”_

_J’onn chuckled and patted her shoulder, before leaving the office himself._

_“It’s the fatherly figure, Alex. I’m not sure how you’ll be able to recreate that one.”_

_Alex stared at him, in disbelief._

_“Son of a bitch… Did he just make fun of me?”_

_J’onn cracking a joke was too far a concept for her and her mind would blow up if she tried._

_So, she didn’t._

##

Lena spared a moment to steady her emotions. Lillian was trying to rattle her, she knew that, of course. Lionel had told her all about her disruptive techniques, because he was sure she would use every single one of them on Lena – and she had, but it still didn’t make it any easier. Adopted or not, she was supposed to care for her and protect her from the harsh, cold world, not turn it against her.

“It’s my company, mother, and I can do whatever the hell I want with it, so your notion of betrayal is delusional,” Lena said calmly. “As for my ‘alien lover’, she’s done more for me in the small amount of time we know each other, than you ever did in twenty years.”

“She’s just using you, to keep the one free Luthor under Superman’s thumb.” Lillian spat. “You think you’re so smart, but you can’t even see past their deceit. You’re an idealistic fool just like your birth mother was. You’ll never be a true Luthor.”

The mention of her birth mother hit Lena full force.

“You know nothing about her, so stop lying.”

Lillian gave her a feral grin.

“Oh, but I do,” she said smoothly, hate clouding her better judgement and making her forsake caution. “I knew all about your mother and Lionel, and how she seduced him with wild fantasies about him being a good man, about doing good for mankind!” she barked out a laugh that sounded more like a snort. “How ironic, that one of the most powerful men on Earth became smitten with one of his low-grade scientists and was about to throw everything to hell, to destroy his family because of an idealistic bitch. The cliché is unbearable. It’s degrading.” 

Lena was too stunned to utter a word. Of all the things she thought her mother would tell her today, would ask of her, talking about her birth mother and her father certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Men are such ignorant fools. Give them a pretty face in a skirt and suddenly all their intelligence, all their ambition goes down the drain and they mess up everything, every time,” Lillian hissed, no longer able to hold herself back. “And once again, I had to fix it before it was too late; before he destroyed the Luthors.”

Lena’s stomach was suddenly queasy, and she was guessing where this conversation was going, and she really didn’t want to hear it; she really didn’t want to know, but it was stronger than her.

“What did you do?” she asked, her voice low and her words precise.

A sinister smile graced Lillian’s lips, as her eyes filled with hateful glee.

“I eradicated your mother from Lionel’s life, from our lives – forever.”

Lena blinked at her, uncomprehending.

“You eradicated her?” she repeated, slowly.

Lillian’s smile grew. She had lost it for an instant, overtaken by a moment of weakness as her emotions took free reign, but now she was back to her controlled, unscrupulous self.

Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes, her heart beating faster as understanding slowly dawned on her.

“Y—you killed her…” she whispered, brokenly, her eyes darting back and forth as she stared at her hands, trying to make sense of what her brain was telling her, but her heart refused to believe. “You killed her…”

Lillian exhaled, satisfied. It wasn’t the revenge she craved for, but it would have to do for now. That’s why she had asked to see her, knowing she could watch her bleed inside if she had the chance to inflict this wound. Lena was so predictable.

“Now, Lena, that’s a very serious accusation, and I never did say that, did I?” she was enjoying this greatly. It was a good day. “The only thing I didn’t account for, was you, and that was my biggest mistake.”

Lena glared spitefully at the unfazed woman before her.

“You, Lillian Luthor, are a despicable human being.” Lena abruptly stood up from her seat and leaned over the table, supporting her weight on her hands, her whole posture menacing. “I will get to the bottom of this and if you had anything to do with my mother’s death, I’ll will personally make sure you will never see daylight again.”

Lillian smirked.

“Is that a death threat, Lena?”

“I’m a Luthor, I don’t do threats.”

Lena straightened to her practiced pose, tears no longer brimming her eyes, very much the epitome of the powerful CEO that she was.

“Don’t bother calling for me again. I hope you rot in here.”

Lena banged heavily on the door and left without looking back. She rushed out of the penitentiary, looking for the world to see just like another arrogant Luthor, until she reached the safety of her car. Once she was alone and away from prying eyes, tears welled up once again.

“I will not cry…” she vowed quietly to herself, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles went white. “She’s just playing mind games with me and I almost let her win.” She took a shuddering breath to calm herself, her right hand unconsciously reaching for her phone and dialing Kara’s number, craving the sound of her voice.

It rang several times until it reached voicemail. Too distraught to be willing to wait around for Kara’s call, Lena started the car, angrily wiping away the disobeying falling tears with the back of her hand and sped away.

But no matter how she tried, she couldn’t stop the tears. The idea that her real mother might have been murdered out of spite was eating her up and she had to know the truth. She had to.

She kept driving away, very much aware of her security team closely following behind. She didn’t want them to see her like this and she needed to get home, fast. She pressed the pedal, speeding up towards National City, regardless of her blurry eyes. She was an excellent driver, but mostly she preferred someone to drive her around, because it gave her extra time to work on whatever was on her list for the day.

After a few turns, however, she noticed the car wasn’t responding the way it was supposed to, and when she tried to reduce speed by taking her foot off the gas, it didn’t work. Her heart sank when she realized even her breaks were useless.

“Shit!”

Before she could even think about calling someone for help, her car swerved out of control at a tight bent in the road, tires hissing loudly on the concrete. Lena tried to keep her car under control, turning the steering wheel to the other side, to straighten it, but the car was going too fast and already dangerously flipping on its side, and she couldn’t stop it from violently hitting the guard rail. The car flipped and rolled several times down a slight slope off road, until it came to a full stop when it hit a tree with a loud bang.

Lena raised her hands to protect herself as best as she could from the impact, but the rolling car soon had her disoriented and she barely had time to scream before the airbags knocked her back, her head hitting the head restraint with enough force to knock her out.

“Kara…” 

The whispered name left her bloodied lips just before it all went black and quiet.

##

Rogue aliens were having a blast today, it seemed. Supergirl had already dealt with more displeased and ill-intent aliens today than she had all week, and she was frankly tired – and starving. Her stomach felt almost upset, but not quite so. It was a strange feeling, but she was ravenous, so she made nothing of it.

She had just finish another one after her face-off with slimy purple, when she decided she needed a break. She had to eat soon, or she would risk a solar flare, not to mention that it was very unfair to pit a clueless alien against a hungry and grumpy Kryptonian.

She was already up in the sky, about to head home, when she checked her phone. She knew Lena had tried to call her, but she was in the middle of a nasty fight and she had promised Lena she would never again answer her phone while fighting. 

She hit dial and waited while it rang several times. She was about to hang up when her name sounded through the phone, but it wasn’t Lena’s voice. 

“Alex?” Kara frowned, the cold strike of fear gripping her heart. 

_“It’s me,”_ Alex answered from the other side, her voice strangely subdued. 

“Why are you answering Lena’s phone?” the fear was gripping harder. 

_“Listen—"_

“What’s going on, Alex? What happened to Lena?” by now, Kara was gripping her phone so hard, she could hear the material beginning to crack, despite Lena’s best efforts to reinforce it with the new material she had just developed. “Alex, please…”

She heard her sister exhale heavily on the other side.

 _“There’s been an accident.”_  
###

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. You guys really make my day ;)


End file.
